


Seven Shards of Light

by novadragon1000



Series: Kingdom Hearts - Warrior of Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, FF/KH, FFXV, Gen, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, kh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: One journey has ended , but ours is only the beginning...





	1. Chapter 1

Years ago a man named Ansem sought to understand the nature of the heart and the influence of darkness upon it. Fearing that the darkness would overtake the world , he began to research these mysteries , hoping to find a shield against the threat. He discovered that when the heart is lost to the darkness. It is liberated from its body and swallowed. then the darkness takes shape , becoming a creature that seeks out other hearts to steal , enveloping them in darkness and multiplying.

The heartless , although creatures of instinct. The heartless can be controlled and enhanced. Ansem discovered that the heartless are drawn to power and sought not only the hearts of individuals but something greater , the hearts of worlds themselves.

One day , Ansem got a visitor. It was King Mickey from Disney Castle. Mickey had learned about the heartless and realized the threat they process. Should the heartless consume a world's heart , the boundaries between worlds will decay. They will eventually spread to others , growing and consuming till all was lost to the darkness...

All except worlds that did not have keyholes. Instead these worlds have crystals. Crystals often have power over natural phenomena, and function as a powerful source of magical energy as well as sustain the world.. Only a few worlds are known to have crystals , Eos , Gaia/Terra , Ivalice , Gran Pulse and its moons one of them is also inhabited by humans known as Cocoon... There may be others yet to be discovered.

Despite King Mickey's warnings the experiments continued. Now shrouded in darkness , Ansem grew in power. His world soon began to overflow with heartless becoming the ravaged world known as Hollow Bastion. With Ansem vanishing into darkness others sought to control this dark power.  
Using the abandoned castle in Hollow Bastion as a staging ground. a consortium of villains.  
The nightmare making , Oogie Boogie  
The sea witch , Ursula  
The pirate , Captain Hook  
The vizier , Jafar  
The lord of the underworld , Hades  
and The sorceress , Maleficent.

They used Ansem's research to seek an even greater power, useing the heartless to break the way and discover the keys to Kingdom Hearts. The legendary Kingdom Hearts , the source of all light. Seven princesses held the keys to this treasure within their pure hearts , untouched by darkness. The Villains begin to search for them releasing the heartless into the world in the process.  
Alice  
Belle  
Aurora  
Jasmine  
Snow White  
Cinderella  
and another.

One such world was consumed by the heartless , but one might prove pivotal in the war against the darkness. Three young friends who were about to begin their journey , were flung into strange worlds as their own was swallowed by the darkness.

A boy named Sora was stranded in the world of Eos after the destiny islands was destroyed found himself the holder of the mysterious keyblade. This weapon can lock and unlock magical doors and free hearts from the darkness. Donald Duck and Goofy from the court of Disney castle found Sora and joined him in search of their friend King Mickey.

The king made a second Journey looking for answers as to why the experiments on the heartless had not ceased...

* * *

Sora turns to Goofy and Donald as he sat in the bridge of their gummi ship.  
" Do you guys find it strange that Noctis' world did not have any heartless , and now they fixed the gummi ship and give us a means to return to their world. Even if we did not tell them I have a feeling they know we are not from their world. The world they live in felt different to me , Ignis was also hiding something when we first saw him. still the experience we gained is invaluable. "  
Chip and Dale then answers Sora having also joined the group on board.  
" yes , Master Yen Sid told us Eos does not have a keyhole , their world's heart is a crystal. We should be careful about approching other worlds like that from now on or else we will be drawn to that world's problems. If we get caught up in it the only way off is to seek the blessing of that world. or find the object significant to its world , your keyblade can then unlock the path to and from it but it can only be used by the one who unlocked that path. "  
" maybe we should pay a visit to Leon " Goofy then suggested.

When they land Sora , Donald and Goofy find the locals fending off the heartless. Leon turns to them.  
" good you guys are here , now we need to find and seal the world's keyhole. "

This world appears very different compared to Eos , yet similar in its creation known as Traverse Town. Also found in the realm between , this world consists of the remnants of worlds which have been lost to darkness, and serves as a haven to those whose worlds no longer exist in the Realm of Light. In order to serve as a new home, it is able to reshape its own layout to meet their needs. The world always remain as a quaint and calm town with a sky of unending night, in which stars can be clearly seen.

Sora immediately summons his keyblade and rushes in alongside Donald and Goofy. As soon as they are done a young female shows up and calls out to them , this female named Yuffie.  
" you guys finished yet , if you are done follow me "

Yuffie then takes the group to her friends , Cid and Aerith. Leon then speaks..  
" Maleficent is in town , there can be no other way to explain it "  
" Wha ? "  
" Malefi-who "  
" A witch kid , a witch of the worst sort. "  
" is because of her , our homeworld got shattered , ran us out of the planet with a full blown heartless infestation. We are then brought here by cid. "

" you don't say "

" that witch seems to express interest in Ansem's research , the reports speaks of crystals and the hearts of worlds including extensive documents of the heartless. We can only assume Maleficent seeks to use that knowledge for evil. Though we cannot determine her motive , the pages should had mostly fallen into her hands by now. "  
" then in that case all we need to do is to go find them "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Departure

_Traverse Town_

A memory then creeps into Sora's mind and he freezes ,  
" crystals ? the hearts of worlds ? , will that mean the darkness will attack Noctis' world again ? "

Sora did not want to think about that after what they been through.

* * *

_Eos - Gralea , Zegnautus Keep_

Sora herd Noctis' cry was frantic , he also seemed like we was about to break down. Ravus chose to stand watch at the entrance of the area where they found Ignis to keep watch while they continued on but not before warning them of what they may find. Not wanting to waste a single precious second, Noctis warps towards his brother and gently kneels down beside him dropping to his hands and knees.

"Ignis." Noctis repeats his trembling hands hovering over Ignis' body for he is afraid to touch him. A wet rattle echoes in Ignis' throat as he gasps for air. Tears cloud Noctis' eyes as he looks the weakened man over. Ignis' skin is the color of wood ash and nasty bloodied wound mares his left eye.  
"Noct." Ignis whimpers weakly as he barely opens his other eye.

Sora attempted to approach them but Goofy held him back at the time. Shaking his head. Then there is a blinding flash of light emitted from the crystal. Ignis wounds are then healed, then another flash and Noctis is gone. His three retainers remained when the lights faded. The last thing Sora herd was Gladiolus telling Ignis to rest and then picking him off the ground.

Prompto and Gladiolus choose to return to Lucis. Sora finds no point in doing so and decided to remain with Ignis.  
" there is no point in hideing this from them anymore , I am sure they found out that we are not from this world. "  
Donald and Goofy did the same " where Sora goes we will as well "

Sora did not want to abandon the group or watch it break apart.. but such things are left out of their control. With Ignis injured and Noctis gone there is not much they can do but to see this through to the end. Ignis had also taught him so much , gaining extra finesse and agility with his motions, and is more experienced in using the environment and his enemy's momentum to unleash more powerful techniques. And the king's shield help him improve on his swordplay.  
" I would not had gotten this far if not for Ignis and Gladio , I owe them that much , and it was also them that watched over me when i was thrown across worlds , many years ago before they met you all. "

Donald and Goofy understood what Sora meant.

* * *

_Eos - Tenebrae_

Sora , Donald and Goody joins Ravus at Tenebrae.

Sora will often wonder and ask " when will he wake up ? "  
" he is still unconscious " Ravus will often tell him.

Ignis remained asleep for some time. Many days passed and, despite Ignis being unable to awaken, Ravus did not abandon him. Ravus had kept watch over him, to keep him safe. Sora often watches from behind the doors into the room they are in. Sora had no place among them since he knew he was an outsider but did not want to abandon his newfound friends after all they went through facing the empire and daemons together.

For the first few days after settling in Ignis only made generalized responses. After the first week Ignis made localized responses and showing awareness to the things happening around the room , Ravus often checks on him at this time and hardly ever left. After two weeks Ignis was able to stay awake , it was then Sora decided to visit him taking turns keeping watch and rotating with Maria and Ravus. Ignis was determined to get back to Lucis , but his current condition prevented that.

" Ignis " Sora feels pain similar to the time he had reached out to Ventus as a young child before he got thrown into another world.  
" you are still you right ? "

Ignis wondered what that meant seeing an odd affection from a young child , and Sora is not even from their world. That much he already knew from the beginning. Ignis invites him to have a seat on the bed while Ravus retreated outside the room to give them some space. He also seen them that time when Noctis and the others raided the imperial bases at Lucis.

" Is something wrong "  
" I thought you will never wake up again , but i held on to that hope and believe you will recover , its odd when you first meet me this is what happened now I am waiting for you. "

Ignis remained silent at those words , knowing Sora haveing a brave and heroic personality , willingly risk his life even for people he barely knows. A strong sense of justice and a remarkable capacity to forgive, even to his sworn enemies. Sora reminds him of Lunafreya , based on the stories Ravus told him of their homeland.  
" I am ok now , Sora "

* * *

_Traverse Town_

" Sora , Hey Sora "

Sora then turns to Donald and Goofy lost in thought...  
" Sora hey focus , we need to find this world's keyhole and seal it "  
" Oh right " he responds before rushing off with his friends. Leon and the others also busy.

Sora soon finds the keyhole , but as soon as they approach it a huge heartless drops from the sky into their path.

The heartless is divided into several pieces : a body, a head, two arms, and two legs. None of the parts are directly connected to each other and all of which can act independently of the other. The Heartless utilizes its size and strength in battle. Each part attacks individually; the Torso and Gauntlets attack by spinning, while the Hammerlegs attack by stomping. It may also jump in the air and crash down, creating a shockwave.

Watching the teamwork of Noctis group has taught them how to combine their own attacks and cover each other's strengths and weaknesses. Goofy takes an attack shielding Donald and Sora from the Heartless' attacks with his shield. While Donald uses his magic to aid the party.  
" we will watch your back , now lets beat it together "

" now this ends " Sora calls out and brings his keyblade down hard on its head and through its body splitting it in two. A heart is then released as it floats up into the air and vanishes. Behind them the keyhole glows and the Keyblade reacts responding by shooting a ray of light into the keyhole. A clicking sound is then herd sounding like a lock clicking.

" looks like you found it " said a voice behind them. Sora turns to see Leon standing there.  
" if you are looking for your friends go with them , they will help you find them. "  
" you think so ? "  
" Yes , there are many worlds besides the one you been to and this one "


	3. Chapter 3

Sora again wonders if he will find Riku and Kairi again. He seen Riku one time on Eos learning he is safe but that leaves Kairi. Donald then calls Sora and Goofy to attention.  
" we are here "

The world shown through the window appears to be pink and looks nonsensical and bizarre in its own way... Houses that have furniture that can fold , a tea party without any guests, and a forest of giant flowers are just some of the odd things found here. The world is ruled by the stroppy Queen of Hearts and her card-like soldiers. This world is known as Wonderland.

Sora was about to just jump out of the ship when Donald stops him. " don't just jump the airlock that is a bit dangerous "  
Then stepping out himself along with Goofy. To their surprise there is no ground below their feet but an endless void.

" Ahyuk "

Sora , Donald and Goofy then fell quite a ways before landing on the bottom.. When they found their bearings they are in a room pink in color filled with furniture that looks like a girls room , pink , white and blue in color. A voice then breaks the silence

" I am late , I am late for an important date. No time to say hello , Goodbye " As a white rabbit ran past them.  
" what was that ? "  
" Lets follow "

In the next room they find a small door , the rabbit then disappears through it slamming shut behind it. Sora then approaches the door , who begins to speak.  
" you are simply too big if you want to pass take a drink from that bottle. "

Sora can feel himself getting smaller till he was at the same height as the door , but by then the doorknob is already asleep. Looking around the room they found a tunnel and decided to use it. Passing through they found the rabbit and a young girl about to face a trial.

" court is now in session "

" this girl is the culprit , there is no doubt about it and the reason why is because I said so. "  
" that is so unfair , I done nothing wrong. I do not know if you are the queen. I had never seen anyone so selfish and mean "  
" little girl , are you attempting to anger me ? I find the defendant Alice , guilty as charged. You are guilty of theft attempted on the heart of the queen of hearts. "

" oh no " Sora summons his keyblade and crashes the court. " hold it right there "  
" and what manner of creature are you , scum , manner less the lot of you "  
" we know who the real culprit is "

Donald then stops Goofy from revealing the heartless and Sora makes a promise about finding the evidence.

" bring proof of your claim fail and its off with all your heads "

Alice is then taken prisoner and put into a cage. She then speaks about a cat that lives in the woods , if they need anything Sora should try to find it.  
" why cant we just tell them about the heartless. ? "

Donald then explains that every world has its own boundaries and laws two truths cannot coexist. They are foreign bodies in the world they are in and their very existence here invites chaos. However that only applies to worlds with keyholes. The worlds with crystals are governed by a different law one that is metaphysical in nature.

" so you seek the truth ? "

Looking up Sora finds the Cheshire Cat who drops a box before the group and then speaks in riddles. " To trust or not to trust that is up to you " before vanishing.  
Sora checks the box peeling the lid a bit and a Heartless jumps out heading to the throne room where the Queen sits. Sora then goes after the Heartless.

" here is your evidence , miss queen " Sora calls out before bringing his keyblade across the midsection of the Heartless cutting it in two. " still think Alice is the one ? "

They then check the cage but Alice is already gone. The Queen orders to find the girl. Sora begins to wonder..  
" the Daemons on Eos and the Heartless do nothing but attack people , something could had been controlling them , something dark and this is not some random attack. "

The Cheshire Cat , speaks to them again " where there is the brightest of light , there is the deepest of darkness. Have you prepared your hearts for the worst. If not too bad "

A giant and bizarre Heartless appears before them. It has spindly legs resembling scissor jacks, arms that appear and sound like they're made of paper, and a head that is made of several segments balanced on top of each other. Each of these segments sports its own face—though all of the faces have the same glowing yellow eyes and jagged mouths—and they alternate in color from red to black. Its arms are black and it often juggles clubs with zig-zagging, purple and lavender stripes on them. It wears black armor with large, red shoulder pads, a black codpiece, and has a very thin and small red body. The upper halves of its legs are red, while their lower halves are black. Its feet are black, flat, and curl at the tips. Much of its upper body and head sport gold highlights.

Sora and the others thought it was a lie but the cat says otherwise. He always helps those who seeks the truth. After a long struggle the group put the giant heartless down. Sora then seals the keyhole and find out that Alice been taken off world.

* * *

While sitting in the bridge of the gummi ship Sora looks out the window , Alice is gone , the king is no where to be seen and still no sign of Riku and Kairi.  
" Riku , Kairi.. where are you guys ? "  
Also when he as at Eos Sora often viewed Noctis' group like Riku , Ignis in particular. Those words keep creeping into his head.  
_( " One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always , accepting the consequences and never looking back. " )_

Wondering if those words meant something that will happen along their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

" where to cap'n , just point the way and I will take you there "  
" I want to pilot "  
" Ack , No stop Sora "

_Traverse Town_

Sora had picked up a gummi piece from the keyhole at wonderland , they then make landfall at Traverse town making a rather rough landing.  
" what is wrong with you , you are not touching the controls again "

Sora then greets Yuffee , " we are back "  
" okey "  
" anyway , we are looking for Leon you know where he is ? "  
" I don't know he may be in the waterways training with his gunblade. Take a look if you like. "

Sora , Donald and Goofy then head to the waterway.  
" wow I did not think there will be a cave like this in the city sewers "

Leon is then found sitting with his back to a wall , his weapon next to him on the ground. Sora then fills him in on the events up to now.

" so , you found the keyhole , and Eos' heart is a crystal...  
Ansem wrote in one of the reports. Every world among the stars there is a place where a keyhole is obscured behind it lies the heart of the world. There exists under the skies that no heart that escapes the taint of darkness. The heartless do in that taint reside progressing in the twilight of innocence to manifest and consume the hearts of all. Such is their nature and desire. Those worlds claimed at heart by the infestation of the heartless are to us lost, enveloped and shattered in the black of night. Crystals on the other hand will become tainted till the darkness consumes everything, they are the lifeline and the source of magic of that world. They do have some sort of protection from the darkness these protectors are unique to each crystal , if the protectors fall so too their world.  
In one of these worlds there exists a legend of the king of light , his power nearly identical to the Princesses of Heart.. Should all else fail the keyblade master and chosen king shall become the light that shatters the darkness. The world where the King of light resides shall be the last haven of all worlds in the realm of light. And that is the reason why you must wield the keyblade. The hearts of the remaining worlds must be blocked form contamination. As the chosen of the key only you can complete this task. "

" The king of light ? , whats that "  
" I am sorry Sora but I cannot answer that "

Goofy then suggests to visit Yen Sid. Sora then wonders why.  
" Yen Sid is the king's teacher and taught him everything he knows of magic and the Keyblade. It is because of him King Mickey is a keyblade master. Perhaps he can tell us about this legendary king of light "

* * *

Now with their next destination in mind Sora , Donald and Goofy take off back into the lanes between.. heading to the mysterious tower. After landing they head inside , dealing with wave after wave of heartless , before meeting up with Yen Sid. Donald and Goofy bows before him.  
" master Yen Sid it is an honor "  
" Hey there "  
" Sora , show some respect "

Yen Sid simply nods before he speaks  
" so you are Sora , Now then have you seen the king yet ? "  
Sora scratches the back of his head " No we are still looking for him "  
" yes , the king has been busy of late. Then it will seem that the task of instructing you will fall upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared. "  
" you mean we have to go on a journey. I was thinking that I can find my friends and return to the islands at the end of this. "  
" yes I know , everything is connected to the key you hold. If you can find your way home back to the islands , ether you will return alone or with your friends. and if the islands is still there. "  
" I am the key "

Sora then summons the keyblade.  
" Chosen wielder of the keyblade. You are the key that will open the door to light. Those enemies you will face , I am sure you seen them already. Those creatures are known as the heartless. These heartless are darkness made real , yet darkness lingers in every heart. If one such as yourself yields to the darkness in your heart you to become a heartless. The heartless always lurks always seeking to capture new hearts.  
Never let your guard down  
Now then , someone of a strong heart and will becomes a heartless , be they good or evil. The empty shell it leaves behind begins to act with a will of their own. An empty vessel whose heart had been stolen away. A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence. Nobodys do not truly exist at all. They may seem to have feelings , but this is a ruse they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived. "  
" Nobodys , they do not exist "  
" this nobody is known as a Dusk , they are the most common form of a Nobody. Still they are empty shells destined to return to darkness should any are encountered. "

" I just have one more question , during my travels someone spoke of the king of light , does this have anything to do with the keyblade ? "  
" not with the keyblade but rather a star , stars to represent certain individuals as well in the case of the king of light it is the bloodline of that said individual. The bloodline's powers are said to rival those of the keyblade. "  
" who is this individual ? "

Yen Sid then uses divination magic , the cloud of magic reveals the face of the said individual.  
" Noctis " Sora then calls his name  
Yen Sid nods " I see you know this person "  
" Yes , he is the king from someplace I been to , Eos. But that world does not have a keyhole , instead they have a crystal. "

" I see , crystals take the place of a keyhole and are also the source of magic. They are the lifeline of the world. If tainted the world falls into an eternal night. The worlds containing crystals a different law governs them. There is no way to hide the fact that there are other worlds from them , because of their connection to the divine and magic.  
The king of light of Eos alone cannot hold back the darkness there is also another star , the said individuals are from that lineage known as an Oracle. They aid the king if the time comes. To ensure that world's safety the king's and the Oracle 's bloodline must be kept safe from the heartless. "

Sora then goes wide eyed , " that means we have to warn Noctis and the others , as well as seal away each keyhole in the remaining worlds. "

With this newfound knowledge they take to the stars ounce again.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora leans back in his chair after he sat down on the bridge of the gummi ship with a sigh making a long face...

" we did try to hide the truth from the crystal when you guys got on the world , now they are going to think that we are a joke and the darkness are those daemons we had defeated together. Now how are we going to convince them to fight with us ? "  
" oh Sora , no sad faces "  
" we will just have to convince them to join is , besides you will not know what will happen till we get there " Goofy then added.  
" yea , I guess you are right lets get back to Eos. "

* * *

A few years had passed since Sora and Co. had left the world of Eos. Since the fall of the Starscourge and the Niflheim empire. Lucis and Tenebrae rose to power. Tenebrae ruled by House Fleuret , currently consisting of Lady Stella and Lord Ravus. and Lucis by House Caelum its remaining member Noctis himself. Most of the world is still in the process of being rebuilt. It is a slow process after ten years of darkness.

Since the banishing of the darkness Ignis has never left his king's side. Noctis held his hand over Ignis' chest. He loved the warmth of his advisor and friends , when ever they have time for a brief respite away from running the country. While in the Crystal there is only coldness and silence. Noctis knows that there are undoubtedly a thousand things he has to do today, because every day as king means more to do. There is always more to fix , more of Eos to bring back from the precipice that was the end of the world.

" is something wrong Noct ? " Ignis asks and pulls his brother in a tight embrace. " you can always tell me anything that troubles you. "

Noctis leans back and looks into the eyes of his brother. Ignis' hazel green eyes held the same luster and something more. Ignis no longer used corrective lenses , perhaps it was the work of magic. The magic of the crystal. Noctis did not have full control over the magic of the crystal , perhaps if he did he could had healed him completely.

" I do not regret my actions , I wish i could had done more. "  
" you have done enough "

Noctis still regrets that day Ignis rushed off on his own , he is the reason Ignis can see. He is also the reason why Ignis got hurt.  
" I choose this , knowing what will happen if i used the ring. You do not have to blame yourself for what happened "

A memory then creeps into Noctis mind with Cid telling him ( " even if they cannot solve your problems , you cannot hide what is going on from them " ) this must be what he meant. The meaning of his birth to those who serve under him.  
" so you noticed it "  
" Yes , I have. you will sometimes toss and turn in your sleep , other times you seem like you are trapped in a dream "  
" I been having the dreams the past several months , because of what happened to me in the past I can sense the death of others. But this time the vision is not a person but the world we live in turning dark. "

" we should contact Tenebrae , House Fleuret can commune with the Astrals , and Ravus has two sisters , only Lunafreya has passed. His second sister is still alive. The Astrals had always watched over our world. "

* * *

There is then a knock on the door as Prompto walks in " my Lord Noctis , you have someone waiting for you in the throne room. "  
" shall we then Noct ? "

Noctis then picks up his jacket and heads for the throne room. Outside the throne room is the hall of history. The hall is filled with numerous paintings that depict The Land of Eos , The Six and the Oracle , The Magic of the Lucii , Daemons and Night. Noctis stops before a painting depicting Etro. The painting appears as a pale woman wearing blue-gray garments which hide her arms, wearing a great crown and adornments similar to staves.  
Noctis wonders what it is trying to say before he heads inside followed by Prompto and Ignis , Cor and Gladiolus is already inside along with Monica Elshett, Dustin Ackers, Talcott Hester, and Iris Amicitia.

Noctis ascends the stairs and takes a seat on the throne chair.  
Sora then steps up to the base of the stairs and bows  
" it has been a while Your Majesty "

Noctis then nods " yes it has , Sora. Now what is the purpose of your visit "

Sora then looks over to Donald and Goofy then back to the King of Lucis. " my apologies for hiding the truth from you all , but I am sure you all already know that I am not from this world and neither are Donald and Goofy. We have come to warn you of the potential threat that will soon come to this world. This threat is known as the heartless. We want to ask you to fight with us to preserve the light. "

Talcott and Iris , the younger members of the kingsglaive look at the anthropomorphized dog and duck with distrust having forgotten about them  
" You speak of darkness , how do we know it is not yourself bringing the darkness here , the Oracles speak of a legend of the stars 'those who come from the stars , change follows in their wake.' "

" We know someone may be controlling the darkness , that someone may also attack here. We currently do not know their motive , because in one of the worlds we are in someone has been taken away. perhaps that someone is a key to something greater. The crystal of this world is similar to my keyblade. "

Sora then summons the said weapon.  
" we can only assume the ones who are attacking the worlds are doing it out of self interest. "

Iris is about to speak again but Noctis silences her. " If they wanted to attack us they would had done it already , I sense no malice in their words. So it appears they are speaking the truth. "

* * *

_The truth is Heartless are adverse to the crystal's light and the light of the Oracle but that leaves Accordo , with no protection. But darkness exists in every heart. It feeds off of primal emotions such as revenge, hate, greed, and fear. In the process, it makes those it affects experience and exhibit these feelings while constantly making those feelings stronger, eventually leading to the affected becoming a Heartless themselves._

_Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, began planning to find and take the power of Kingdom Hearts. In the meantime, the Heartless consumed most of the world, leaving only Hollow Bastion, and they began spreading to other worlds. While the worlds containing crystals remained safe but it is only a matter of time before they are targeted._

_Ansem began manipulating Maleficent and her allies to use the Heartless in their bid to conquer all worlds and take Kingdom Hearts. In this conquest, Enchanted Dominion, Castle of Dreams, Dwarf Woodlands, The Land of Dragons, Pride Lands, Beast's Castle, La Cité des Cloches, Prankster's Paradise, The Grid, Country of the Musketeers and Symphony of Sorcery were destroyed by the Heartless, along with the homes of Bambi and Dumbo. Maleficent sends the Heartless to invade many worlds, to consume their hearts and search for the seven Princesses of Heart. Many of her allies use the Heartless to advance their own plans, in many cases to conquer their own worlds._

* * *

" Sora make haste to the kingdom of Tenebrae let them know what you seen. "


	6. Chapter 6

_The world of Eos is governed by seven gods. Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos. _

_Titan, the Archaean, God of Earth._  
_Ramuh, the Fulgurian, God of the Storm._  
_Shiva, the Glacian, Goddess of Ice._  
_Leviathan, the Hydraean, Goddess of the Seas._  
_Bahamut, the Draconian, God of War._  
_Ifrit, the Infernian, God of Fire  
Etro , the Void , Goddess of Death_

The Astrals are said to be physical manifestations of the star's power , in other words manifestations of the planet Eos itself. They were each "ordered" to protect Eos in their own way. Due to their immense power, they are worshiped by the people as deities. The Crystal, the soul of the planet itself, acts as a conduit for the gods' omniscience even when they are in a deep rest and also as a means to transmit the gods' word to the Oracle. This Oracle are women from Tenebrae.

Bahamut chose two mortals who became the first Lucian king and the first Oracle. The Oracle can commune with the Astrals and Bahamut is said to have granted her his trident.  
The Oracle has the power to heal people of the Starscourge and hold it at bay until the coming of the True King.  
The Lucian king meanwhile was given the Ring of Lucii, which would house the soul of each successive Lucian king until the final king will purge the Starscourge from Eos.

However Ignis Scientia devised a "secret plan" to destroy the immortal Ardyn and drive out the darkness, and managed to surpass even the intent of the gods to bring forth another future as a result Noctis still lives.

* * *

The sorceress , Maleficent sends Riku again to Eos in an effort to locate the seventh princess of heart. The search also lead them to the kingdom of Tenebrae , to the princess Stella Nox Fleuret. At the same time Sora also arrived alongside Donald and Goofy. Sora runs into Riku again in the forests of Tenebrae. Maleficent reveals the whereabouts of Kairi's body to Riku. She claims that the only way to save Kairi, who appears to have lost her heart to the darkness, is to gain access to Kingdom Hearts.

" Riku " Sora calls out to him " Have you found Kairi yet "  
Riku gives his friend a cold shoulder and responds "Maybe , but I am quite busy I wonder if Lady Stella , is a princess of heart. Furthermore the crystal of this world is also needed.. "  
Sora then summons his keyblade.  
" you will rather fight me ? "  
" Riku , moral sense tells me you are on the wrong side. You will destroy this world if you kill or take her and the crystal that belongs to this world. "

Riku then summons his soul eater. " then the darkness will destroy you "  
" wrong the darkness may destroy my body but it cannot touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends and all the allies i made in this world. It will never die. "  
" we will see about that "

Riku then attempts to blast Sora with magic. Goofy then shields him.  
" not on my watch , I will be Sora's shield. And Sora is not going anywhere. That is the promise i made to my king. To watch over the keyblade master. "  
" not alone you are not , all for one and one for all " Donald then adds.

Sora then looks to Goofy and Donald ," thanks guys " even though they barely know each other on a deeper level , they still share a bond of trust as a result of their experiences fighting alongside each other and also with Noctis' alongside his retainers.  
Before they left Lucis , Noctis had told them , " remember those are not your bodyguards they are your friends. Trust in them always "

Sora then calls out to Riku " my friends are my power "

Riku makes short work out of Donald and Goofy knocking them out by hitting them both in the gut injuring them in the process , before turning his attention to Sora. Sora continues to crash his weapon with Riku wondering how he has gotten so powerful. Riku forces Sora to his knees " now you will submit to the darkness "

Riku aims for Sora's heart with his weapon but stopped when he herd footsteps in the distance. Having overstayed his welcome he takes off disappearing into the shadows between the trees. Riku is then greeted by Maleficent " why do you still care about the boy , he has all but deserted you. you should had finished him off. "  
" I was just testing them. "  
" of , course you were. Beware of the darkness in your heart , the heartless prey upon it. "  
" mind your own business "

Riku decides to remain on Eos for a while longer to find out if Stella is a princess of heart and offer Sora a chance to join him to save Kairi.

* * *

" hello ? anyone there ? " came the voice of Lord Ravus alongside his retainers and Stella.  
Ravus turns to his men " Look for survivors it feels a battle had occurred here "

Sora was dimly aware of whats going on by the time the locals got to him , found by Stella and Ravus.  
" Sora , can you hear me ..? respond.. "  
Sora also got injured in the battle and almost lost his heart in the process. Ravus' retainers had found Donald and Goofy and brought them to him  
" Lets get them back to the manor , there is nothing much we can do out here " Stella then said.

Stella heals each one of them with magic " should be ok after some rest , they all should make a full recovery. " she then tells her brother. Stella , Ravus and Maria take turns keep watch over the trio in their guest room till they awaken.

" where am I " Sora groggily asks , then turning to see the rest of the room " Kairi ? "when he turns to the side to see a female sitting to the side of him. She has long blond hair with side-swept bangs, round pale blue eyes and wore small silver star earrings  
" No , I am Stella Nox Fleuret. This is Fenestala Manor , in the kingdom of Tenebrae. Your friends are ok as well resting at this time. We found you all injured in the nearby area. "

Sora then sits up hearing the name remembering his last visit to the world for the awakening of the Hydraean , wincing in the process. Stella helps him back down  
" you are still recovering , try not to move so suddenly "  
" are you related to Lunafreya ? "  
" she is... " Stella trails of a bit " My twin sister , Lunafreya had lost her life that day at Altissia , and I think you know my older brother already. "  
" then there is something I have to tell you all. A warning about a battle that will soon befall this world. The heartless. Darkness that is born from the hearts of people but can also spread to other worlds till all is lost to the darkness. The darkness is coming to this world. "


	7. Chapter 7

Sora asks for the power of the Oracle.  
" the king of Lucis said it is the only way to preserve the light of this world. The Heartless are darkness made real , and darkness lingers yet in every heart. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them.  
I herd from your sister's speech the darkness from the daemons , Darkness that invokes terror , hate and sorrow in the hearts of man. But this time the darkness feeds off of negative emotions revenge, hate, greed, and fear and makes those emotions stronger. Your world was attacked by the daemons many years ago , the people living in this world will still have that fear deep inside their hearts that is when these heartless will attack. "

* * *

Meanwhile Riku experiments with the darkness gaining new abilities in the process of accepting the darkness inside his heart.

A voice then calls out to Riku.  
" You cannot win over the keyblade or over Sora in your current state , however you also shown no fear in stepping through the door to darkness It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow stronger. Open yourself to the darkness let your heart , your being become darkness itself "

At this point Ansem the seeker of darkness possess Riku. Now as Riku he summons the heartless.  
" find the light of this world "

And it is done the heartless have now been unleashed upon Eos. Riku in the meantime also forms the First Order using the remnants of the Empire of Niflheim. Riku brought back the MTs this time powered by the heartless. Ansem now as Riku begins manipulating the people in the former territory of Niflheim convincing them of their loss in the previous war was because of Lucis. Ansem fuels the darkness in the hearts of the people.

By now the darkness had already conquered and destroyed the homeworlds of Alice , Belle , Aurora , Jasmine , Snow White , Cinderella and they were looking for the seventh heart of light. Riku then forges the Keyblade of heart.

* * *

Small creatures sprung up in the room Sora was in and he gets up summoning the keyblade. Stella did the same calling her rapier.  
" you have not fully recovered yet Sora "

So it begins the heartless had come to Eos. Stella then rushes at one of the creatures cutting it in two. Ravus then rushes into the room along with Donald and Goofy.  
" we have to get back to Lucis , I do not know what this means but it feels like someone is trying to start another war. We too need to let the king know. Someone had shown up here not that long ago , then strange things begin happening as well as someone gathering people who are followers of the late emperor Iedolas Aldercapt. We will have time to talk about this later for now lets get to safety. "

Ravus and Stella then leads the trio through the basement and out of the manor. When they got out a giant muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin takes form blocking their path. It has short legs and very thin feet that curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

" the same creature in my dream , when I first got to this world. That will mean the heartless has come to this world as well. Ravus the heartless want the crystal. "  
" we can worry about that later for now we deal with this. " Ravus held his saber at his side. " I will not let the darkness have my home , Stella join Sora and the others and head back to Lucis "  
" Not without you , if what Sora said about the darkness here is true it will over run Tenebrae. We can rebuild our home but if our life is lost it is lost for good. "  
Ravus lets out a sigh " you are right "

The group then focuses their attention on the giant heartless known as a darkside. Working together they took it down when more shows up...  
" when will this end "

They then herd a voice call out to them " looks like you boys could use a hand " looking up they see a red airship raining down fire on the heartless around them.  
" Aranea , What are you doing here "  
" Saving you boys again... Get in I will get you all safely to Lucis. "

* * *

While onboard...  
Ravus thinks to himself ( " now I know how Noctis feels when he is run out of his home , how can i stay angry at them now that the same thing has happened to us , this time not by the daemons but by the heartless. But still one day I will take it all back. " ) Sora sees the hurt of those near him " something wrong ? anyway I like to thank you for helping me , and I have a feeling I know who attacked your home. I am at a loss of words myself. So you said someone just shown up to your country some time ago ? "  
" Yes "

Ravus' description of that individual was someone Sora knew his best friend and rival Riku. 'a teenage boy with silver hair and bangs, pale skin, and blue-green eyes.' The news came to be a bit of a shock to Sora and he looks down wondering what has gotten into his closest friend. ( " the things he is currently doing , is it out of free will or is he being controlled ? " )  
Riku by now had been walking very close to the darkness. While Sora is also determined to get to the bottom of it all , thinking his closest friends will never hurt him.

Aranea drops the group off at a port in Cleigne. The military base Fort Vaullerey. Sora , Donald , Goofy , Ravus and Stella then make their way to the Lucian capital Insomnia.


	8. Chapter 8

Riku had kept with secret correspondence with Capt. Hook , using the pirate ship as his vessel when traveling across worlds. The sorceress , Maleficent had fill him in on the whereabouts of Kairi. Maleficent had also requested Hook to aid Riku much to his dismay feeling he is destined for more greater things then doing service work for Maleficent's council of villains.

Riku and Hook became the leaders of the first order now stationed at Tenebrae using remnants of the empire and the heartless.

* * *

Ravus brings news of what happened to them to Noctis.  
" we are the only ones who escaped and were run out of our homeland due to a heartless infestation , is only a matter of time before Lucis is targeted "  
" I believe they are after the crystal and someone they suspect as the princess of light " Sora then added " that someone is Lady Stella "

Prompto lets out a sigh... " first the daemons and now the heartless "  
" I guess we have no choice but to hold the rite , and let the astrals know what is happening " then turning to Stella " when you are ready talk to the crystal for now get some rest you all must had a long trek to get here "

In one of the Citadel's guest rooms Stella and Ravus talk to each other.  
" are you sure about this ? "  
" Yes , a new threat now threatens our world "

Stella then approaches the crystal when she is ready to begin the rite. Her song sends a message to the astrals , a prayer for aid. The crystal responds  
" hasten forth my children to Angelgard , at the sacred ground there you will find another to help you on your quest. "

Bahamut revives Lunafreya for another task to aid the king , as a savior. Tasking her with guiding the souls of humanity back into the light. Bahamut is the overgod with his role over the other astrals other then Etro which serves as a counterpart to him.

Stella brings news of the astrals decision to Noctis.

" so our next destination is Angelgard "

* * *

" we shall meet again" Ravus then tells Noctis and his glaives.  
" I will keep the light strong , to aid the king is the Oracle's calling " Stella then adds " But times has changed you will soon learn I am not the world's only Oracle "

Noctis , Ignis , Prompto and Gladiolus alongside Sora , Donald and Goofy head for Cape Caem. The royal vessel was salvaged ounce again and rebuild through the efforts of the kingsglaive and Cid.

Just as Sora boards the boat a voice calls out to him " still playing hero with these guys ? I have already found Kairi when you are off playing with your friends "

Remembering that voice Sora turns to see his friend there but something about his eyes seem different they are now turning yellow or starting to take a darker tint compared to its normal coloring.  
" want proof here " with a snap of his fingers a Corridor of Darkness appears and Kairi is seen on the ground , asleep.  
" Kairi cannot be awakened because she has lost her heart , now you will have a choice come join me or this world shall be your grave "

Sora knew Riku will never talk to him like that since they were close friends " You , you are not Riku "  
" I know where the Princess' heart sleeps " Riku then summons the keyblade of hearts and aims it as Sora.  
Sora grips his chest in pain and falls to his knees prompting the others to shield him.

" Kairi's heart is inside of you "  
" Kairi is inside me ? "  
" I know all there is to know "  
" Tell me who are you ? "  
" It is I , Ansem the seeker of darkness "

Riku then blasts the group with magic blowing them back till its only he and Sora. Riku intends to run his keyblade through to release Kairi , but Sora refuses to be cut down easily.  
" there is no way you are takeing Kairi's heart. Eos , Eos has seen enough already , Eos does not need this darkness , I will protect her and this world. I may be insignificant and now I have found something. I am capable of and I am going to see it through , together. With this world. "

A glow then spreads from Sora to the rest of the group reinvigorating them " so warm " they then respond.

Sora then tightens his grip on the keyblade  
" You will cause the destruction of this... No all worlds just to gain power ? No I will not let you. Lets do this my friends , We are getting Kairi back and my friend's heart "

Weapon raised Sora rushes at Riku who seems unfazed and stronger then before. " open your heart to darkness " Riku then calls out releasing a dark fire spell. Sora and the others dive out of the way. The magic causing an explosion behind them.

Despite Riku now under the control of Ansem seeking to kill Sora. Sora still wanted to save his friend. While Noctis' retainers believed that Riku is past saving similar to Ardyn. But in the end they alongside Noctis relent to Sora and lent them their power.  
" we have to restrain him "

Noctis then tells his retainers to stay back and calls forth the Armiger and rushed forward using the phantom swords to pin Riku's clothes to immobilize him. He then turns to Sora  
" do it now release his heart "

Sora fires off a beam of light from his keyblade and releases Riku's heart. He then falls to the ground when Sora runs up to him.  
" Riku ? "

Sora calls out to him but Riku is unable to awaken.

" His heart belongs ounce again to darkness " said the voice of Ansem who now takes physical form. " the prep work is almost complete come to the world where the fate of our universe will be decided , hollow bastion "

Ansem then vanishes leaving Riku's and Kairi's inert form on the ground. Sora drops to the ground " I was so close , yet it just slips away "  
Noctis then puts a hand on Sora...  
" Keep fighting for what you believe in...  
We , no this world is behind you all the way Sora , the divine light of the crystal shall keep them safe , so go finish what you started and let us clean up here "


	9. Chapter 9

The darkness had destroyed all the worlds , except one Eos due to the efforts of the King of light and Oracle keeping the light safe , and the worlds locked by Sora's keyblade Wonderland and Traverse town.

After sending Sora off to his final battle. Noctis proceeded to Angelgard where he reunites with the Oracle Lunafreya. They also watch over the body of Riku and Kairi to keep them safe. The power of the crystal keeps them from fading out of existence due to the loss of their hearts keeping them from becoming nobodys or making one in the process.

" this is it " Sora then tells Donald and Goofy " the final battle , Eos and us is the only thing keeping this world from complete darkness. But we cannot fail we must bring back the light and all the worlds by destroying the darkness that threatens to take over. That darkness known as Ansem and his servants. "  
Sora also takes with him the keyblade of hearts.

* * *

Sora and Co. enter Hollow Bastion at the raising falls. Going further up he finds the beast. Sora then approaches him its dangerous here you should go to traverse town. The beast though exhausted by his travels staggers on driven by sheer will alone. " I cannot leave , not yet not without Belle "

At the top of the waterfall the beast , Sora , Donald and Goofy are greeted by Pete who then tells them  
" You are too late , _Your world...no , ALL the worlds, are gonna belong to yours truly. Its only a matter of time before the final keyhole is opened ! _"  
" Not if I can help it , we will put a stop to this "

Sora then starts a battle with Pete. While Sora fights fair , Pete on the other hand fights with cowardly methods , using explosive bowling balls , attacking slamming the ground with both fists to generate a small shockwave and also useing a shield with regenerating and protective properties.

Sora grits his teeth " there is no opening or a way to get close. "  
Goofy then calls out to Sora " we cannot give up everyone is counting on us "

Sora then grips his keyblade " yes you are right , no matter how tough it is we have friends and Eos is also behind us " Sora then uses his keyblade..  
" Light "

Forging a connection to Eos. At Eos Noctis felt someone call out to him and he talks to his retainers and Stella , Lunafreya and Ravus.  
" someone is asking us for power "  
He then tells them. Together they combined their energy and sent their strength through the link reaching out to Sora.

Sora's Keyblade glows blue much like the Armiger Noctis has and he is then surrounded by four weapons. A sword , Greatsword , Gun and dagger...  
" my friends are my power , with this you will fall. "

Goofy and Donald stay back while Sora rushes at Pete breaking his shield and defeats him. The four weapons then vanish as the battle ends. Sora then walks up to Pete...  
" Its over , but I will not kill you " showing compassion to his enemies. and continues on into the castle while Pete fades away into the darkness.

* * *

Inside the castle is a two level entrance hall where the next opponent awaits. The nightmare making , Oogie Boogie.

" I see you have defeated Pete now its my turn to make your worse nightmares become real "

Oogie Boogie then uses darkness to turn the room into a room seen in nightmares that is meant to induce fear , deathtraps , saws and other devices meant to induce pain. Oogie Boogie also loves to gamble. Preferring to use luck since he lacks any skills in battle benefiting his game of darkness.

Sora is now supported by his allies from Eos alongside his friend Donald and Goofy. Eos this time responds by sending Prompto his ethereal form now appears next to Sora. A manifestation of the crystal's power. Oogie Boogie mostly attacks using dice its face value determines what contraption in the room gets activated. The first one lands on a 3. A giant pouching bag then falls from the sky smashing anything caught under it. Everyone avoids it easy. Prompto being a gunner and adapt at long range fighting takes aim at his opponent and fires. The attack hits its mark square on.

Oogie Boogie then throws more dice this time containing explosives. The attacks seem to come in a certain pattern first gamble then explosives then another gamble... Prompto catches on to it he then deflects all the attacks their opponent uses with his guns.  
Prompto then calls to the others " while i keep him busy you all go in and defeat him "

Sora , Donald and Goofy ounce again combine their powers with Prompto's spirit summoned by the keyblade. Prompto then rushes in and uses crankshot followed by the trio in a focused attack aiming at their opponents legs ripping a big hole on its side. Bugs then begin to fall out and Oogie Boogie begins to deflate will it becomes just a puddle on the ground , then vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

Prompto then turns to Sora " looks like my time is up but as long as your light remains call out to it and we will answer " before shattering into crystal shards.

Goofy then remarks " I am glad Eos is lending us their support , who knew that world Sora landed on is now helping us fight the Heartless. Even though we are miles away. " Goofy then continues  
" so far we only defeated two of those guardians of darkness there will be five left. From here on it will only get harder , but we must not fail we have to seal this world's keyhole. But remember you have the heart of the last princess of heart , if you fail the keyhole will be complete. Eos cannot directly control the keyblade but can channel their power through it. But the world knows the crisis the universe faces that is the reason why they are lending us their power. "

Sora then adds in " Yea. I realize that now... There are many worlds , but they share the same sky , one sky , one destiny. and it is our destiny to defeat the darkness and bring back the light to all worlds "


End file.
